


Vacations - Young

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Reality - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety Attacks, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Illness, Kinda, M&Ms, M/M, More tags to be added, Not sponsored, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Sexual Abuse, Popcorn, Sad boi hours, Sick warning, Sickness, Song fic, TYRELL LIVES ON, Theatre, Vague Descriptions Of Sick And Puke, aldersystem, bcs I miss him, cinema, did, lmao imagine tho, movies - Freeform, only the chapter names and the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: ‘another day goes byand where was I?’Or~ Tyrell meets all of the Aldersystem in one trip to the movies, starting with 8-year-old Elliot
Relationships: Mr. Robot & Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick, Tyrell Wellick & Eight Year Old Elliot, Tyrell Wellick & Elliot Alderson, Tyrell Wellick & Magda (Mother Alter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Vacations - Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3 
> 
> -NO I don’t own the song mentioned as each chapter and the title of the work itself (go listen to it, it’s literally so good-) 
> 
> -NOTHING sexual will happen when 8 year old Elliot is fronting or is co-concious. The only one dating Tyrell is Mr. Robot, and the system knows this and understands this 
> 
> -I do NOT HAVE DID MYSELF so if anyone who does have it and notices if I put the wrong information down or am being offensive in anyway, please do tell me! I mean NO OFFENSIVE when writing this, it is purely for fun and is complete fiction. Please do not hesitate to comment if I have put anything wrong or incorrect! 
> 
> -I, obviously, DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. The characters prorated in this fanfic are from Mr. Robot the Tv show by Sam Esmal. 
> 
> -I do NOT allow anyone to post this fan fiction onto another website and/or claim it is theirs. 
> 
> -Please read the tags, there could be some triggering some mentioned in this chapter and later on that may trigger some, which is now my intention at all. Please read them, and stay safe :)

Elliot sighed as he glanced around the place. Mr. Robot had just retreated, and he was the only one not busy. Magda was so unimpressed, but she had business to do, and Big Elliot was busy too, along with Mastermind. Mr. Robot had been talking to him for a bit, but then he dipped, and now Elliot, in his too-big body, was sitting on the subways waiting benches. Someone was next to him - Tyrell - the one Mr. Robot like liked. Which was gross, because that meant they kissed and kissing was gross. 

Elliot fidgeted in his seat, twisting his body this way and that. Too big, too long, he hated it. He hated their body, it was too lanky and wild and whenever Elliot did front, he never knew what to do with his limbs. Sometimes he got scared of the body, because it was so much bigger than how he felt, and it felt weird to be in such a weird body and everything was odd and weird and Elliot hated it. 

“Elliot?” Tyrell, the one with the blue eyes and the ‘funny accent’ as Magda had once put it, which made him laugh for a minute straight, spoke up from next to him. He must’ve noticed the shifting “You Alright?” 

Elliot didn’t have an opinion of Tyrell, mainly because he hadn’t fronted in front of him before (which made this experience twice as scary) and Mr. Robot didn’t talk about him all the time. Magda had told him about their relationship, telling him to be careful if he ever did front and Tyrell was there. And now he was being careful, your welcome Magda. 

Elliot shrugged “Where we goin’?” He asked, fidgeting his hands that laid in front of his chest. Long, slender fingers that surely couldn’t be his own 

“Oh,” Tyrell must’ve realised, because he smiled that soft smile Magda gave on the occasion, showing his perfectly straight and shiny teeth “We were going to go to the movies, down town, not too far” 

“Oh..” Elliot nodded slightly, looking back down at the ground. Long legs, that didn’t dangle to the ground, which wasn’t as exciting as he thought it would’ve been “Are you still gonna go?” 

“I don’t mind either way,” Tyrell was still smiling, he could hear it in his tone “But you can decide, if you want”

“What movie?” He asked tentatively, because the last time he went to the movies it wasn’t really the movies, it was to get the real Elliot back, to settle everything that had happened, and they had been, because they were free now with the full system and they knew what they were and who they were and everything was okay. 

“Back to the future-“ 

Elliot grinned brightly, shooting up like he had just powered on, and nodded his head enthusiastically. They loved that movie. 

The movie was the second one, and Elliot almost cried when he realised that fact. He favourite movie, their favourite movie. They waited in line for their tickets and popcorn, and Elliot couldn’t’v been happier. The carpets had that same brown, red, gold colour to it, the same universal pattern that either screamed bowling ally or space nerd wallpaper. The walls, painted their bright reds, and their dim lights, that made the posters pop and make everyone feel more excited. 

Tyrell was nice, letting him choose the seats and the popcorn flavour. But when Tyrell suggested the M&M trick, Elliot suddenly wasn’t happy anymore. He taught them that trick. Elliot suddenly didn’t want to watch it anymore. 

Elliot gave a small whimper, backing up slightly from Tyrell, who held out the popcorn so happily just seconds before, the M&M’s brown packet stuck in his other hand at an awkward angle. His smile fell, and Elliot felt twice as sick. He didn’t like this anymore. 

“Oh bud, I-I’m sorry, we don’t have to do it, let’s not do it, okay? Yeah? Is that better, if we don’t?” A settle of panic flushed through Tyrell’s voice, and Elliot gripped the tips of his pointy ears into a fist, pulling gently as he shook his head quick and quirt. No. Nonono. 

Elliot shook his head, mouth turning to sand paper as waves of nausea flushed through his stomach, to his throat, and almost spewing out on their own. Elliot gave a gag, and Tyrell dropped the popcorn quick, along with the M&Ms, and tickets. Elliot shut his eyes as he gagged again, tears stinging his eyes as if they were needles trying to go through skin, and he gave a sob as his whole body quivered in fear. 

There was a hand around his wrist, and Elliot panicked, squeaking and going to scream, but he was rushed somewhere, the lights changing from their nice dimmed atmosphere to a bright, hot white behind his eyelids. He was dipped forwards slightly, and soon enough, he started spewing. 

It went on for a while, yet the soft hand that went from being clamped around his wrist to rubbing soft circles on his back to help its quivering didn’t let up. It had to had been Tyrell, who else could it be? It could’ve been one of the others, Mr. Robot, Magda, maybe even Big Elliot or Mastermind, But Elliot had a sense that it wasn’t them. The hands were too big to be Magda’s, there was no soft yet grumbly voice above him to be Mr. Robot, and the hand felt too sure of itself to be either Big Elliot or Mastermind. So, Tyrell. 

He stopped after a hot minute, and he coughed a few times before getting the courage to pull backwards and only open his eyes when the wipe of harsh toilet paper stopped working its way to clear Elliot’s mouth of his sick. 

“You okay now?” Tyrell, with his bright blue eyes and that conceded little mark between his brows when he frowned, was putting the tissue in the bin, yet keeping direct eye contact with Elliot. Grounding, Elliot liked it. 

Elliot gave a small nod, and he shivered in shame as it overtook him. Guilt was the sea, and Elliot couldn’t swim. 

“M’sorry” He practically whispered, shutting his eyes tight shut. Waiting for something. A hit. A blow. A spit. Maybe even a cigarette mark. 

But he got a soft embrace instead. Warm, comforting arms wrapped around him, and he melted into the touch. He went from the bodies normal, stiff-board back, shoulders scrunched posture, to a salute jelly in Tyrell’s arms. He was strong enough to keep him standing up without Elliots help, and he felt himself gripping the adults shirt tight. It felt so nice to be held. 

So nice, he allowed the next person to come and take Elliot’s place in the body for the moment. With everything that just went on, could you blame him? He was eight, and emotions were too high for him at the moment, so the next person took over. 

But it just had to Magda who woke up to Tyrell fucking Wellick holding her.

**Author's Note:**

> MAGDA NEXT AHHHH
> 
> please tell me if u liked this one, I rlly do tbh- 
> 
> And like I said earlier, please do not hesitate to say if I have said anything offensive or incorrect that may harm the DIDI a community or if anything I have said is just plain wrong and needs to be fixed- my intentions were not to harm anyone with this piece, and I hope I didn’t come across as trying to in the first place, thanks!


End file.
